


Loves Begins With Lingerie

by Firesoul693



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Crossdressing, Dancing, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Yaoi, oikawa is crossdressing because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesoul693/pseuds/Firesoul693
Summary: Oikawa was left home alone for a bit, and got quite bored. So he found his makeup, dresses, and wig to be a pretty girl. But what happens when Iwaizumi sees him like that?





	Loves Begins With Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> I got this out a week after I planned to have it done, but oh well. I had fun writing this!

**3rd P.O.V.**

Oikawa sat at the dining table on his phone, playing Dream Daddy. Matsukawa had introduced the game to him as a joke, but Oikawa took it seriously and had already spent a few hours playing it. For some odd reason, he couldn't stop staring at the muscles Craig had, they reminded Oikawa of his strong, toned boyfriend. The brunette glanced at the door. 'Iwa-chan said he'd be home from Makki's at 7...' He thought. A rather odd thought protruded into his mind. He pondered about it for a moment, before rising from the table and rushing to the bedroom closet. He searched around for a decent sized box and tugged it out of the corner, opening it with a smug look on his face. He grabbed what he needed and moved over to the bathroom to put it on. Oikawa stripped of everything, but before everything else, he slipped on a thong, then put on a floral dress which just barely over his fingertips, and a wig cap, with the wig on a wall hanger. Right after, he pulled out a simple makeup kit, and did his makeup. Adding highlighter, eyeliner, hell, even fake lashes with mascara! When he felt satisfied with his look, he took the wig and fit it onto his head, the long waves of the wig bounced lightly as he strutted around the bathroom, admiring himself. "God, I look flawless." He stated, almost awestruck at his appearance. The brunette checked the time, the clock read '6:39'. He giggled before skipping into the living room. A soft orange glow was illuminating the house. And the only sound Oikawa could hear was his breathing, and heartbeat. The speed picked up from the thought of Iwaizumi coming home early and seeing him like this. Twirling in a short dress with long flowy hair, and a beautiful face of cosmetics. He giggled and spun more, a genuine smile implanted onto his face. A brilliant thought appeared, and he skipped to get his phone. He was already searching for music to dance to, and after choosing a song, he stepped into the open area on the carpet. He didn't really need choreography beforehand, he could simply make up some as the song progressed.

The music started and Oikawa strutted slowly before a swift movement of swinging his arms over his head. The song he chose was quite seductive, so his moves were erotic. He often lifted the dress up to show his thigh. Or the brunette shook his hips, caressing his ass, and making sexual faces. The spinning made everything feel breezy and cool. He kept this up until the end of the song. His breath was ragged, yet he still felt the excitement if Iwaizumi saw him. Alas, he still was not home. Oikawa walked back into his bedroom and took off the dress, leaving the wig and thong on. He checked the mirror, he looked almost feminine in a way, so he got a pair of lingerie from out of the box and put that on.

The boy was amazed at his figure, he really did look like a girl! Despite his appearance, the brunettes cheeks heated up and turned red, the blood rushed to both his face, and his dick. His hands traced down his mostly bare body and onto his dick, causing a small moan to escape his mouth. Oikawa laid down in the middle of his bed propped up against some pillows. He lowered the bottoms slowly and his cock sprung out of them. He stroked the base all the way to the tip, sticking his fingers into his urethra slightly, making him moan softly. The brunette kept imagining what would happen if Iwaizumi had walked in at this moment, seeing Oikawa in lingerie, a wig, and stroking his dick with moans emerging from his mouth.

**1st P.O.V.**

I brought up my spare hand to my chest, and began to rub them. More moans coming out of my mouth. The pleasure coming both from my nipples and my chest were breathtaking. "Iwa-chan...Hnn~" My moans got louder as I touched more of my body. My finger kept going into my urethra, while my other hand was busy twisting one of my nipples. Mantras of my Iwa-chan spilled out of me.

I took the hand that was touching my chest away, and inched it towards my ass. My index finger probed the hole before I slowly inserted it into myself. A small groan came out of me as I pushed it in further. No matter how many times either Iwa-chan or I fingered myself, it always felt tight and strange. There has been times after he fucked me that he was able to almost get his entire fist into me. It just always felt weird, but I quickly got used to it and the feeling became pleasurable. I thrusted my finger slowly before adding a second digit into me. I scissored the fingers in an attempt to loosen my hole, and I began moving them faster and deeper. Before I knew it, there were four fingers up my ass.

As my fingers curled, they hit my prostate and I let out a loud scream of pleasure. "Hajime~!" My body felt my orgasm go through all of it, and then I came. My vision blurred and moans escaped my mouth.

**3rd P.O.V.**

Oikawa laid on the bed, his body limp and his breath out of order. He could only put his mind on Iwaizumi. A couple minutes passed by before the brunette got up to clean himself off, and fix up the lingerie. When Oikawa was fixing himself up, the door burst open and Iwaizumi stomped in looking for the other. Oikawa jumped and squealed as he stomped around. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa's body, the waist long wig, the alluring makeup, and the lacy lingerie. "H-holy fuck..." He muttered as he admired the figure in front of him. The raven stumbled over to Oikawa and held his curves, rubbing his body. "Iwa-chan?" The taller boy asked, looking over his shoulder to see Iwaizumi's eyes full of lust. "You look so fucking hot Tooru~" Iwaizumi growled, the husky voice sending shivers down the others back. Not even a full 30 seconds later, the two ended up on the bed, kissing each other, already pulling each others clothes off.

The brunette reluctantly pulled away and got up to get something, leaving his boyfriend confused. He came back a moment later with four strands of rope. "Uhh... What are we doing with those?" Iwaizumi asked. "I'm going to tie your arms and legs to the bedposts, suck you off and ride you~" Oikawa replied, beginning to tie the other's limbs to the bed. The raven just complied with it, knowing that his boyfriend had almost full control over the situation. Oikawa had already began fingering himself some more, curling his fingers around his walls, attempting to stretch them out more. Iwaizumi stared at the others ass, seeing his fingers moving in and out at a fast pace. Soon after, Oikawa took them out, and lowered himself onto Iwaizumi's dick. Both let out a groan. Oikawa was still really tight, which made the other get more erect. The taller stayed put for a minute to get adjusted to his boyfriend being inside of him. And then he began to slowly rise up and bounce on Iwaizumi's cock. They moaned in unison as they felt pleasure bolt through their bodies. "I..Iwa... Nnn~ Uwahh~!" Oikawa moaned out, trying to express the feeling in words, but became unable to. He continued to bounce and chant Iwaizumi's name in a deafening mantra as he got the raven deeper into him, and got him to hit his prostate.

The taller moved faster, trying to get more pleasure out of it. As much as Iwaizumi wanted to hold onto Oikawa's thighs, or dominate him and thrust into him, fucking him roughly. The rope that held Iwaizumi's wrists and ankles to the bedposts was consistently being tugged on. His breath hitched as Oikawa got tighter. Oikawa's prostate kept getting hit by Iwaizumi's cock, which cause his body to jerk in pleasure, and making his moans loud. He almost screamed in ecstasy as he felt his orgasm closing in on him. "Hajime... Gon..gonna c-cum~!" He yelled before cumming. Thick, white ropes spilled out out his cock and onto Iwaizumi's chest. After seeing the brunette's release, he also came. Low moans emitted from his throat.

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi's dick pulsing inside of him as his cum filled his hole. He wanted to feel the warmth inside him for just a little longer, so he sat on his boyfriends lap for a while longer. And after that time passed by, he decided that they should bathe together. "Iwa-chan, how about we take a bath together?" Oikawa asked innocently, with the intention of getting Iwaizumi's dick inside of him again. "Well, we do need to clean up, so sure." Iwaizumi replied. So then, Oikawa slowly sat up, getting off of his boyfriend and sitting next to him, his hips hurting from riding him roughly. Oikawa held his arms out widely so his boyfriend would pick him up. The other groaned and walked into the bathroom, going to the bath and drawing the water and pouring soap into it.

He went back to Oikawa and picked him up and carried him to the bathtub, placing him in there gently, before getting in himself. The warm water engulfing their bodies and loosening their muscles. The brunette glanced around the room, and occasionally at Iwaizumi's chest. There was still some of his cum on his boyfriends chest and he felt his erection grow a little more. "Uh-umm... Iwa-chan?" Oikawa stuttered. "Yeah? You alright?" He replied. Noticing that the taller looked nervous. "Can you fuck me again? I really like it when we do another round after I cum.." Oikawa mumbled. Iwaizumi barely heard him, but he could tell from Oikawa's body language that he was still horny. So Iwaizumi moved to his boyfriend and thrusted back into him, the water sloshing around the two as he thrusted roughly. Oikawa's moans filled the room, along with the water splashing constantly. Due to their hips being under the water, Iwaizumi's hips moved slower than usual, but that didn't stop him from at least going rough on the other. "Fuck~ Iwa-chaahh~" Oikawa moaned, his back arching, his hole tightening, and his moans getting louder. Soon after, both of them came again.

They emptied the tub, and got into the shower instead. "Come to think of it... When did you come home?" Oikawa asked. "You were dancing. I came in from the back door because I left the keys in the damn thing again." The raven replied. The two sensually washed each others bodies, getting them clean. And when the finished, the got into their night clothes, and laid in bed together. Oikawa had on fluffy socks, some night shorts, and one of his shirts. And Iwaizumi wore only his boxers. They were spooning and whispering sweet saying to each other as Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa's abdomen, trying to get his mind off of the pain in his hips. Oikawa's eyes became droopy and closed, as Iwaizumi kissed his neck softly. "I love you so much Tooru." He whispered. And in a hushed voice, "I love you more Hajime..." The other responded. "I don't think that's possible. I love you the most silly." He said, before kissing his cheek, and drifting off into sleep.


End file.
